


All You Need To Do Is Ask

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Papa!Solas, featuring his child with Lavellan, not quite what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is about to start his last fresco panel in the rotunda but is interrupted by his child playing in his paints. He shares a rare, happy moment with his child and Lavellan, but not everything is quite what it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need To Do Is Ask

Solas was standing in the rotunda, hands clasped behind his back and eyes intently roving over the expanse of the wall where he had planned out the foundations of his final fresco panel. He had already neatly sketched out the intended imagery and was inspecting it one last time, making sure it was what he truly wanted to permanently leave behind.

He was distracted momentarily by the sound of several jars being knocked over, and spun towards the unexpected noise. His guard dropped when he saw what had caused the crash. An infant sat gleefully playing in the growing pool of spilled paint from the cracked jugs.

“Da’len what have you done?” Solas said softly, kneeling next to the child who was content to blend dark hues of red and blue with their bare hands, smearing lovely shades of violet across the stone floor and making a happy mess of themselves.

The child gazed warmly up at him at the sound of his voice with familiar bright blue eyes and toothless grin, cooing in only the way a baby could. Solas’ heart tightened at the sight of his child clapping excitedly at the attention and reached for him with wet purple hands, begging to be held.

He hesitated only for a second before scooping the them up, cradling them against his chest despite the fact they were covered in paint, and carrying them away from the spilled pools slowly stretching out across the floor.

How fragile his child seemed, so soft and vulnerable clutching the fabric of his tunic and chewing on the lapel.He fastened his arm around the baby more securely, for fear they fall out of his embrace. He gently wiped away a glob of paint from the infant’s forehead cleaning it off with his sleeve.

“What will your mother think of us now?”

“She’ll laugh and tell you that you both look good in that color.”

Sulenera’s melodic laughter filled the room as she pushed off the archway leading into the rotunda and gracefully glided over to where Solas and the baby were standing. 

“Noted, I must remember that when I go to purchase a new tunic.”

Sulenera carefully ducked under his free arm wrapped her own around his waist, planting a tender kiss against his temple before resting her head on his shoulder.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” She whispered.

Solas hummed contentedly as he watched Sulenera stroke their child’s head with loving affection.

“I always wanted us to have a family.”

Solas stilled. There was something odd about her statement, tugging at his hazy memory.

He averted his gaze down towards her and it became more clear.

“I…do not recall you…us…wanting a child…” He struggled to get the words out, an unknown force was fighting against his realization.

The baby immediately stopped cooing.

“Hush now, you’ll upset our baby with talk like that.” Her words danced across lips a she turned her head up to look at him. Something in her eyes sent an overwhelming feeling of unease sliding down his spine.

“You never discussed children with me.” He said with more conviction, more to convince himself than her.

The baby’s eyes began to well up with tears, threatening to spill over at any second. Guilt dropped like lead in Solas’ stomach as he watched fat droplets of water cascade down the child’s cheeks. They began to cry.

“You’re right, I didn’t.” Her voice sighed as she raked her sharp nails across his back, causing him to shiver uncomfortably, amplifying his sense of dread. “ _But I discussed a future_.”

His heart stopped as something coiled around his ankle, and began to slither up his leg.

_This is a dream._

The child’s cries began to morph from innocent wails into shrill, piercing screams; its body becoming a dead weight in his arms.

Solas gasped painfully; ice shot through every fiber of his being as Despair sunk its clawed hands deep into his chest.

“ _And you could still have it_.” Sulenera’s eyes burned too bright, her smile too wide, too harsh, “ _A future with me_.”

Her skin rippled away from the smooth coppery color he grown so fond of, to the hues of purple that matched the paint that was now bleeding across the rotunda floor. Her beautiful golden hair fell away as horns spiraled from her head, while her tail continued it’s tempting path up his thigh.

“ _All you need to do is ask_.” Desire murmured, its breath hot and sweet against his ear, “ _And the future is yours_.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I know this was mean, I'm sorry!!)


End file.
